


Alleyways

by humpdaynouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humpdaynouis/pseuds/humpdaynouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiii. This is my first time writing a one shot so feedback is welcomed! </p>
<p>Harry and Louis get in a fight. Harry is upset but eventually everything works itself out. </p>
<p>It's basically straight up porn.</p>
<p>Title is the song "Alleyways" by The Neighborhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyways

Louis flinched when he heard Harry slam his door shut. After screaming at each other for 20 minutes Harry decided it was time to walk away. 

Louis sighed and sat on the couch feeling like he was about to puke. All he wanted to do was curl up as cry, he hates fighting with Harry, or hurting him at all. 

Harry was sensitive as insecure, Louis knew that. He always triggered the nerve with Harry without meaning to. Louis got up and quietly made his way to Harry's room. 

He opened the door slowly, "Harry?" he walked in when he didn't get a response. "Baby? I'm sorry.. Didn't mean to make you mad," 

He saw a figure curled up on the bed, a light flashing indicating he was on his phone. Louis took a step closer. "Babe? Talk to me please." Harry sighed. Not really wanting to say anything. 

He put his phone down and sat up. " I don't wanna talk to you" he mumbled avoiding eye contact. 

Louis sighed and made his way to the bed sitting down next to his upset baby. He put his hand on his leg and his other under Harry's chin, making him look towards him. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean anything I said, I just.. I love you." Harry broke eye contact and moved away.

Louis decided to get playful now. He straddled Harry's thighs, "fine. don't talk to me." he murmured as he sprinkled kisses all over Harry's face, "miss your voice though," he kissed his jaw and all down his neck. Harry hummed in his throat wanting to give Louis the satisfaction he was looking for.

"Babe, don't want you to touch me" Harry said through half closed eyes. "I don't really are love," Louis answered and pushed Harry fully down. "I don't want you to be mad at me, but we don't always get what we want huh?" Louis connect his lips with his boyfriends and moved in rhythm, trying to get Harry to respond.

"Come on babe don't be like this. What? Are you too sad to fuck me?" Louis said as he pulled off his mouth. "Excuse me, Tomlinson?" Harry raised his eyebrows, "are you talking shit?" "maybe I am maybe I ain't." Louis smirked. 

"That's it," Harry said as he switch their position, him hovering over Louis "say you're sorry," Harry mumbled in Louis' ear nibbling a little bit. Louis giggled, "no," "Say. You're. Sorry." Harry repeated as he pinned Louis' hands to the bed. Louis smiled in his face, "No." "You know what?" Harry pulled up Louis Shirt and kissed down his chest, "I guess I'm gonna have to punish you. You know that?" Louis wiggled, clearly getting what he wanted.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you?" Harry asked as he took the band of Louis' briefs in his mouth. "hmm?" Louis hummed. "I'm gonna stretch you out, and fuck you hard. You know what the bad part is?" Harry smirked. "wha?" Louis asked, already seeing stars.

"You can't come until I say. And if you do... then you'll regret it. That's a promise. Got it?" Louis whined under Harry's body, wanting to feel him now. "got it, now can we start?" "don't rush me." 

Harry kissed over what part of Louis v lines were showing he licked over Louis' abs with his tongue. he pulled down his sweats, sweats only, and kissed Louis' erection through the thin material of his briefs. Louis moaned, fingers finding their way to Harry's hair. 

"God babe, just give it to me!" "Didn't I tell you /not/ to rush me?" Harry snapped, "damn babe, learn how to listen." he pulled down Louis' briefs after teasing him for another good 3 minutes. The cool air hitting Louis' cock mixed with Harry's warm breath could make Louis go over the edge. Harry took his boyfriend's cock between his plumb, warm lips and began bobbing up and down taking the whole length at once, just because he was used to it. 

He removed his hands from Louis's body allowing him to fuck up into his mouth. Louis tangled both his hands in Harry's hair and buckled his hips hard up into Harry's mouth. He loved the gagging and choking noise coming from Harry's throat.

"Babe so close already" he warned. Harry came up with a plop and smiled "can't come" he reminded him. Harry stood up and stripped, putting on a show for Louis. He wiggled out of his pants, shaking his bum in Louis' direction. Louis moaned and made grabby hands, "me want" he hummed out. 

Harry made his way over to the bed, "you can have," he said as he connect their lips, pushing his tongue past Louis' block. He ran his hand down Louis body and gripped Lou's dick, pumping up and down. He moved down further and stuck a finger in Louis' hole "Holy shit Harry, warnings please"

"no. no warnings. where's the fun in that?" Harry smirked adding another finger. he pumped his hand in and out of his boyfriend, hitting his prostate each time. "Fuck Harry you're so- oh- so good" Harry added a third and picked up his pace. Pulling out a final time he reached over and pulled open the night sand drawer, grabbing the lube and a non-lubricant condom. 

Louis grabbed his hands and shook his head, "don't want that. wanna feel you." he raised an eyebrow, "neither?" "just lube babe" Harry out the condom back in the draw and closed it. He slicked some lube on three fingers and-stuck them back into Louis, scissoring him out. He took them out and lubed up his fully hard cock. 

He lined up his dick with Louis' hole and locked eyes with Louis. "I'll show you mad." Louis whined and wiggled, grabbing at Harry's arms. "Need you now now now" he cried out. Harry took in a few deep breaths then plowed into Louis, causing him to scream out. He kept a medium pace at first, angling his dick right to Louis' prostate. He dipped his head down and kissed all over Louis's chest and sucking his left nipple. 

"Harder baby. shit yessss" Harry sped his pace up, collapsing to his elbows. Louis was so tight around his cock he felt dizzy. He slowed down and pulled out after a little. "what? what are you doing?" Louis whined, ready to slap Harry for pulling out so quickly. "Ride me" Harry replied. 

Louis immediately obeyed pushing Harry down. He sat on Harry, legs on-either side of Harry's waist. He grabbed Harry's length and lines it up with his entrance. He snapped his head back and plopped down on Harry's cock before pushing him self up and doing it again. Harry moaned and put his hands on the tops of Louis' thighs. "so good baby-fuck" Harry moaned. 

Louis stayed in the sitting position and moved his hips back and forth, feeling Harry inside of him. "Harry I'm so close baby can I please?" he said so fast Harry could barely understand him. "not yet. don't want this to end," Louis whined and leaned down, sucking on Harry's lips. "are you close?" Louis questioned. "very," Harry replied. Louis sighed in relief and rode harry faster, pushing himself down harder.

"Fuck Harry. fuck fuck fuck fuck." He put his hands behind him, using Harry's thighs to hold himself up. "Babe I need to come, please" "no babe." Harry made louis come to a stop. "Get on your hands and knees." He ordered. Louis looked confused but got on his hands and knees. Harry leaned up on his knees and entered louis again. Fucking into him hard and steady. Using louis' waist he pulled louis back as he moved forward. Louis soon got the point of the pattern and was meeting Harry with every thrust. Moving back as Harry hit forward. 

"M so close baby holy shit" Harry said as he wrapped his hand around louis' length. "So can- can you come so- I can?" Harry hummed and picked up his pace. "Scream for me babe." Harry demanded. Louis moaned out some-not so manly screams and felt Harry release inside of him. "Yes Louis shit fuck shit fuck holy god shit ugh" Harry repeated as he reached his climax. He pulled out and flipped Louis over. "can I come now?" Louis panted. "Not yet love," Harry said with a kiss to louis' swollen mouth

"what do you mean? ugh fuck" "I want you to come untouched." Harry said as he kissed all over louis' chest and neck. "when ever you're ready," he added. Harry loved aside, sure not to touch louis' cock, but continued to kiss his body. He left small bruises all down his neck. Louis whimpered and shook with delight and pleasure. Seeing nothing but black he came untouched. 

"HARRRRY OH FUCK MY GOD UHHH" he screamed out. Harry leaned up and took in the sight of his beautiful baby coming. "Damn babe, you're so beautiful." he complimented. Louis looked at him and smiled. 

Harry leaned down and cuddled louis up into his arms. He wiped the sweat off louis' forehead and instead placed a kiss there. "Love you so much." he said in louis' ear. "so you're not mad at me anymore?" "of course not." Louis reached up and connect their lips one last time before shutting his eyes-


End file.
